May I Have This Dance
by moonlite-n-roses
Summary: Tommy, Kat, Adam, and Tanya go on a college sponsored field trip. They sneak out for some peace and quiet and to have a drink. Hilarity Ensues.


**Title:** May I Have This Dance

**Pairing:** Tommy/Kat, Adam/Tanya

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Tommy, Kat, Adam, and Tanya go on a college sponsored field trip. They sneak out for some peace and quiet and to have a drink. Hilarity Ensues.

**Author's Note:** This is based on a true story. Back in the 70's my parents and their friends were in Chicago and they went out for a few drinks. This is based on what happened.

* * *

"So, where exactly are we going?" Kat asked, walking hand in hand with Tommy as they headed out of the hotel they were staying in. She, Tommy, Tanya and Adam were in Chicago for a university sponsored field-trip to an academic conference and they were dying to get away from their 'chaperones' and have some time to themselves to relax.

"The guy at the front desk said there was a bar not too far from here, perfect for having a few drinks," Adam replied playfully tickling Tanya's side until she smacked his hand away, and then held onto it for good measure.

"There is it!" Tommy pointed to a flashing neon sign. "Axis," he said looking up at the sign. "Shall we?" He asked with a grin, opening the door for Kat.

"We shall," she said with a laugh, heading inside the dimly lit bar. As they others followed her in, she led the way to an empty table. Tommy held out the chair for her and she sat down. "Are you getting the drinks?"

Tommy nodded, "Yeah, the usual for everybody?" he asked, heading off to the bar after getting nods from everyone else. He returned a few minutes later, carrying their drinks, a perplexed look on his face, "I think some guy just grabbed my ass on the way back here," he said as he sat next to Kat.

"Must be the hair, they think you're a girl," Adam commented with a smirk, ducking a mimed blow from Tommy.

"Hey! I like the hair," Kat replied, running her fingers through Tommy's hair. "I think it's manly," she said with a smile.

"See, she thinks it's manly," Tommy told him with a playful glare.

As they enjoyed their drinks, they took in their surroundings with interest. Kat was the first one to notice something peculiar and nudged Tanya, "Tan… have you noticed anything, umm… well different?" She whispered, nodding her head towards the dance floor.

Tanya looked in the direction Kat nodded and her eyes got wide, "Kat! Those guys, they're dancing… with each other!" She exclaimed softly. She nudged Adam, "Honey… look," she said miming Kat's nod towards the dance floor.

Adam looked over at the dance floor and his mouth literally dropped open. His eyes were wide, "I… wow… they… Tommy," he said elbowing him.

"What?" Tommy asked, rubbing his arm. Adam pointed and he looked in that direction. "Holy… they… hey! That's the dude who grabbed my ass!" He exclaimed softly. 

"I think we're in a gay bar," Kat said with a giggle, noting that most if not all the couples enjoying drinks at the bar, or at tables were same-sexed couples.

Tanya was watching the guys on the dance floor, "Wow, they're hot," she said softly. She laughed when Adam let out an exclamation and gave her a wounded look. "Aw, you're still the sexiest man I know Sweetie," she said with a smile.

Tommy finished his drink, "So… you guys want to see the sights?" He asked looking around at the guys on the dance floor, the one who'd grabbed him giving him a smile. He coughed and looked at Tanya and Kat, who were both staring at the dance floor. "I meant the sights OUTSIDE the bar," he added; the pout and near-whine evident in his voice.

"What… oh, sure" Kat said shaking out of scoping out the men. She looked over at Tommy who was giving her almost the same exact wounded look Adam had given Tanya, "Ooh stop it, you know I'm all yours, besides, they are gay, they are WAY more interested in YOU than they are me," she said with a smirk.

Tommy stuck his tongue out at her, "Well I'm taken, right Adam?" He asked, an impish grin on his face.

Adam looked up at him with a deer-in-the-headlights look, "What?" Tommy gave him a pleading look and he laughed, "Ooh, yeah, right" he said getting up and holding out his hand. "May I have this dance?" He asked with laughter evident in his voice.

"Sure think babycakes," Tommy said with a laugh, grabbing his hand, the two of them dancing their way out of the bar, Adam dramatically dipping him on the way out the door.

Kat stood up, watching her boyfriends antics, "Tan…" she cocked her head to the side, "Did I just see what I thought I saw?"

Tanya laughed as she stood up, "Think we can get a repeat performance down the street?" She asked, grabbing Kat's hand.

"It can't hurt to ask," Kat replied with a giggle, her and Tanya swinging their hands as they walked out of the bar after their wayward boyfriends.

* * *

**Author's Note2:** So yes, I get my crazyness from my parents. 


End file.
